Maré
by JNonato
Summary: Challenge Kamus/Miro. Porque ele era o Mar.


Fanfic escrita para o Challenge KamusXMiro 2008 (que eu não sei no que deu, por sinal).

- Mar

- Amargura

- Silêncio

- Descrição Detalhada

- Unhas

**-x-**

**Maré**

**-x-**

A lua não é mais que um sorriso cínico rasgado no céu. Idêntico ao dele. Largo. Anguloso. Cheio de significados. Completo, espontâneo e direto. Como todo o resto nele.

_Intenso_.

Ele todo.

E toda aquela intensidade que me atordoava me atraía ao mesmo tempo.

Explosivo como apenas ele conseguia ser.

_Corrosivo_.

Atenção: não pôr em contato com a pele.

Volátil.

Mantenha a distância do fogo.

Oh, pelos Deuses!

Miro trazia estampado na pele:

_Cuidado: Inflamável_.

Com minhas mãos em suas nádegas, lia-se: _este lado para cima_. Estampado. Bem ali, onde qualquer um podia ver, e apenas eu via.

Venenoso.

Ciumento. _Egoísta_. Possessivo. _Infantil_. Teimoso. Cínico. _Irresistível_...

Era a pessoa que eu amava ao máximo, e era o _tipo_ de pessoa que eu mais detestava.

Falava como um gravador. Discutia muito sobre assuntos infrutíferos. Magoava-se com detalhes mínimos.

Era uma _Drama Queen_, e eu o mestre do gelo.

Um iceberg. Completamente envolvido no mar de loucura que era Miro. Noventa por cento do meu corpo incapaz de emergir, incapaz de ir contra a fúria. Incapaz de desobedecer à correnteza.

Afogando-me. Meus olhos submersos no azul perfeito do olhar dele. Meus dedos perdidos e sem a menor esperança de socorro entre as cascatas de seus cabelos.

Seus olhos eram o céu sobre nós, eram o mar sobre meu corpo. Brilhavam com o azul mais profundo que meus olhos já fitaram e pareciam arrasar o meu coração.

O caso perdido que eu me tornei e que teimava negar ter me tornado parecia cada vez mais gritante em minha personalidade. Estava perdendo, entregando. E deixava-me perder. Entre seus dedos. Contra a palma da sua mão. Sobre seus lábios.

Pois era ali que morava a maior prova da minha rendição.

Céus, a _boca_ de Escorpião!

Ali estava o pecado que consumia. O veneno que instigava. A delícia que acabava com todos os alicerces do meu tão bem formado autocontrole.

Aah, sua boca, Miro...

A qualquer distância, você me faz salivar.

Próximo de seus lábios, sou reduzido a uma coisa qualquer sem qualquer resquício de vontade própria. Não há como não desejá-lo. E eu que costumava ser um rapaz tão bonzinho na maior parte do tempo...

É claro que qualquer um esperaria que o fato de nos conhecermos a um longo – _bem_ longo – tempo provavelmente nos faria aceitar melhor um ao outro. Mas não havia um meio-termo entre nós. Locomovíamo-nos à base de explosões. E eu não sei se fico feliz ou triste ao constatar isso.

Miro nunca respeitou a distância que eu impunha. Meus olhares frios e sentenças monossilábicas eram apenas mais um desafio para ele. O mais importante desafio para ele.

E _nunca_ seria gelo a apagar as chamas da paixão de Escorpião.

Não me arrependo nem me envergonho de ter cedido. Pois, se ele não se aproximasse, eu estaria sempre distante, por mais que o quisesse.

Simplesmente porque as coisas não funcionam assim para mim. Paixão? Amor? _Ciúmes_? Eu não conhecia o significado real de nenhuma dessas palavras antes de Miro me colocar contra a parede. E eu juro por Deus que eu ainda acho que algum dia isso vai me matar.

Porque não tem como algo desse tipo simplesmente ser normal. É intenso demais. Vivo demais. _Perigoso demais_.

Mas o maldito Escorpião não entende. E o mar ruge sobre mim, e eu grito em abandono, e ele não entende. Não vê que está me afogando na sua paixão. Na nossa paixão. Porque um Iceberg também é água. É parte da água. São a mesma substância em estados diferentes. Então a gente se mistura, e existe tanto dele em mim quanto meu nele.

E ele não vê como isso é confuso... como é doloroso.

Ver cada parte minha em meio a ele. Em meio ao mar. Derretendo. Se misturando. Cada vez mais dele e menos meu.

Porque ele pode me derreter, mas eu nunca vou congelá-lo.

E era a ele que eu pertencia. Total e irremediavelmente. Nada de relações equilibradas, _mon ami_. Eu era **dele**, e ponto final. Pois não havia **como** discutir com Miro se não era isso que ele queria.

E nem é como se eu não quisesse discutir com ele ou não tivesse coragem. Era só que eu já sabia.

Sabia que ele estava certo.

E ponto final.

Então eu cedia. E cedia cada vez mais rápido.

E isso era devastador. Pois não há como lutar contra Miro.

Porque naquele momento a lua não é mais que um sorriso cínico rasgado no céu. Idêntico ao dele ao aparecer na sacada da casa de Aquário sem a sua armadura. Os olhos azuis faiscando sob o céu estrelado. Os longos e volumosos cachos se movendo levemente no ritmo que a brisa suave lhes impõe. E meu peito é só suspiros.

Desejo-o tanto.

Chega a _doer_. De tesão e de raiva.

Não mais que uma calça de moletom e uma camiseta branca umedecida nos ombros pelo cabelo molhado de um banho recém-tomado. A pele amorenada em contraste com os cachos muito dourados me fazia ter vontade de gritar e morrer e devorá-lo até haver em cada célula minha uma parte dele... parecia me chamar sob a luz fraca da lua e eu _quase_ consigo ouvir um pedido para que eu a toque. Para que eu sinta o cheiro de sabonete e algodão que se desprende do corpo musculoso.

Ele é todo sorrisos e _nenhuma palavra_ para mim.

Mas tem hora que a gente não precisa de palavras para nada. O silêncio é o idioma vigente, e a gente o domina com pequenos movimentos.

E eu, mestre supremos dos silêncios, das reticências, dos olhares para falar e para calar, deveria já estar ciente disso... mas todas as vezes que eu via os olhos dele era tudo novo para mim, e eu não sabia que aquilo pudesse existir, e queria saber tudo...

Tudo sobre seus suspiros. Sobre seus sorrisos.

Seus lábios.

Avermelhados, cheios e absolutamente sensuais, que se abrem em um sorriso que só pode ser provocação... ele exibe com ousadia os dentes brancos, grandes, e os desliza sobre o lábio inferior, como um animal chamando o parceiro para uma dança. E em seguida sorri, e eu não me canso, em todos esses anos, de me embasbacar com o sorriso de escorpião.

Porque ele sorri com o corpo todo.

Decorei-lhe os gestos, e os adoro.

Uma cova aparece na bochecha esquerda e as maçãs do rosto se elevam, estreitando-lhe os olhos, que faíscam e me provocam. Brilham. Chamam. Doem. Ele ergue os ombros levemente e seu rosto de inclina de modo quase imperceptível, o nariz arrebitado apontando para baixo e os cílios batendo como se me enfeitiçassem.

Cachos e mais cachos loiros caem sobre o peito dele e ele move os quadris como um gato andando na minha direção. Pé ante pé ante pé ante pé... cada novo passo dita o ritmo do meu coração e eu mal percebo quando ele está diante de mim, hipnotizado como eu estava com o seu andar. E o azul dos olhos dele parece me engolir.

Quero-o.

Ouço sua voz. Suave. Calma. Baixíssima e carregada de um sentimento que eu reconheceria na minha própria voz se conseguisse me lembrar de como utilizá-la.

– Senti saudades, Kamus...

Sinto um sorriso se formar em meus lábios e não sou mais um Iceberg no mar de Miro.

Porque o mar está fervendo de encontro ao gelo que era o meu corpo. Não estou próximo a ele, mas o mar está ao meu redor. _Fervendo_. Acabando com a solidez. Seus braços circundam o meu pescoço com um único movimento ágil e eu só quero mais. Seus braços são cobras ao redor dos meus ombros, mas desde quando isso faz alguma diferença?

Ergo minhas mãos e toco o pescoço largo e masculino. Deslizo as palmas, sentindo a pele macia e o relevo do pomo de adão e, mais abaixo, os músculos dos ombros. Deslizo a ponta das minhas unhas, longas e estranhamente perigosas, pelas laterais do pescoço dele e vejo-o estremecer de leve.

E seus olhos brilham, e eu sei que neste momento eles são mais meus que dele.

Alcanço sua nuca e num impulso só enrosco meus dedos em seus cabelos, os cachos louros se enrodilhando como anéis entre eles. Sua respiração se prende, surpresa, por um momento, e é só o que eu preciso para ferrar minha boca contra a mandíbula dele.

E então eu sou um castelo de areia para o mar de Miro, e ele é ao mesmo tempo a criança que me modela com seus dedos cuidados e o mar que avança sobre mim, furioso, e me destrói.

E tudo poderia se resumir aos braços dele ao meu redor, ele pendurado em meu pescoço, seu corpo quente pesando contra o meu, em ondas intensas que mudavam completamente o castelo que eu era. Tiravam um grão de cima do outro. Faziam-me parte do chão arenoso como se eu nunca antes tivesse sido um castelo.

E o mundo são minhas unhas arranhando sua nuca, seus ombros, puxando-o para perto, prendendo-se entre seus cachos, e a boca dele... a _língua_ dele! Eu sentia como se meu maxilar estivesse derretendo enquanto ele sugava furiosamente minha boca. Eu queria gritar, mas tudo o que eu conseguia fazer era gemer contra os lábios quentes e corresponder ao que eles me exigiam.

E aquilo me matava. Aquilo doía miseravelmente. Aquilo me tornava parte dele. E o tornava parte de mim. E Miro era a pessoa que eu amava ao máximo, então, e era o _tipo de pessoa_ que eu mais detestava.

E ele era um menino brincando na areia. E eu era apenas areia entre os dedos dele. E ele me punha abaixo, e então me moldava. E só havia seus dedos tocando, acariciando a areia, acariciando os _meus_ dedos, meus poros. As mãos largas moldavam, criavam uma nova torre, desciam e formavam um buraco estreito, abrindo uma janela ou outra, ou então uma nova porta. Miro tinha mãos grandes. Quentes. Pareciam incendiar o meu corpo a cada toque. Dedos longos cujas pontas eram sempre geladas. Uma unha mais longa em seu indicador era ao mesmo tempo um ferrão e uma doce arma de tortura descendo pela minha coluna. Encontrando meus pontos fracos. Envenenando minha alma com um veneno tão doce que parecia pretender me levar à loucura sem jamais colocar-me próximo à morte.

E ele sorria.

E o arco do seu sorriso era para mim um mistério que eu jamais me cansaria de desvendar. A língua se movendo entre os dentes, às vezes quebrando seu sorriso momentaneamente para lhe umedecer os lábios, me tentando. Um mistério.

Aquela boca vermelha, volumosa, libidinosa, cínica, _deliciosa_... aquela boca que meus dentes atacavam sem piedade, sentindo a textura firme e macia da carne, desejando arrancá-la dali, devorá-la.

E eu cedia novamente. Como se fosse a primeira vez. Com sede e pressa. Como se fosse a última vez. _Desesperadamente_.

Eu era areia entre seus dedos, tornando-me o que ele quisesse. Tomando forma com seus toques. Com suas mãos firmes correndo minha superfície. Planificando. Erguendo. Seus dedos fechados ao meu redor, me erguendo. Erguendo... _erguendo_!

Até eu sentir suas pernas me circulando. E eu era o chão. Com uma torre. E ele estava no topo, e suas pernas ao meu redor. Ele _todo_ ao meu redor. Eu completamente dentro dele. E a maré se aproximando.

E ele mordia os lábios, e eu ouvia os seus gritos como o rugir distante de uma tempestade. Seus suspiros em êxtase eram suas ondas se quebrando ao longe. Mas ele ainda era o menino na areia. Seus dedos brincando entre meus grãos, beliscando os meus mamilos enquanto me apertava cada vez mais em seu interior, entre suas pernas.

E era o mar, rugindo cada vez mais alto, e eu sabia que eu não iria agüentar... estava quase pronto. Estava para ser perfeito para ele. Quase completamente erguido. Cada músculo e base de sustentação completamente firme, a torre inabalável contra o rugir de seus gemidos. Ereta. E o mar cada vez mais próximo. As ondas se quebrando contra mim. Quase me alcançando.

O vento rugiu mais alto, quase gritando, e uma onda vinda do mais profundo mar varreu meu abdômen. Contra o castelo, contra a areia. E eu não era mais a torre. Eu era torre, e era mar. Mar que era Miro e era eu.

Pois havia tanto dele em mim quanto meu nele.

E isso doía _tanto_.

Porque não era prazer embebido em dor, mas dor embebida em prazer.

E as ondas saíam dele para mim, de mim para ele.

E o pedaço de gelo que eu era se derretia dentro do mar. Tornava-se o mar. Com gemidos altos e minhas unhas enfiadas em sua cintura. Buscando a mais forte onda. O mais profundo do mar.

E então há apenas a brisa suave das respirações ofegantes. Tenho-o em meus braços, e o desejo mais do que qualquer outra coisa. E quero dizê-lo. Quero dizer que o amo. Que o quero para mim. Para sempre.

Mas eu sou apenas areia. Sou apenas gelo. E ele é o mar. Sempre o mar.

E, também... tem hora que a gente não precisa de palavras para nada. O silêncio é o idioma vigente, e a gente o domina com pequenos movimentos.

Então eu beijo suas pálpebras, e mergulho meu olhar no mais profundo azul dos olhos dele, e sei que é o bastante, porque ele sorri e esfrega o nariz no meu como uma criança. E o mundo é só a areia molhada que nós somos. O castelo de areia que eu fui. E o mar que é Miro entre os meus grãos.


End file.
